


Misdirection

by townie



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, and nonsense, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 13:12:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15707925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/townie/pseuds/townie
Summary: “Iron Bull, darling, for a man as rough as yourself I would have never guessed you were the type to take such good care of your hands.”





	Misdirection

**Author's Note:**

> I have literally no excuse for this, except that it was inspired by this tweet: https://twitter.com/gayhefner/status/996922685191049216?s=21
> 
> I refuse to edit this because I can’t believe I wrote it, so excuse any errors. Also, sorry, mom & dad.

“Iron Bull, darling, for a man as rough as yourself I would have never guessed you were the type to take such good care of your hands.”

Bennett choked on her stew but was gratefully able to stifle the noise. Of course Vivienne would make something as mundane as grooming a part of the dinner conversation. But it wasn’t mundane at all, not to Bennett at least. Not when she knew intimately the exact reason why Bull had such well-maintained hands.

Dorian snorted from his seat next to her. Their relationship wasn’t yet common knowledge, but Dorian had been the first to know when their friendship had progressed into, well, whatever they had now. And while she hadn’t told him any of the dirty details, she was certain that he could easily imagine all of the places those well-groomed fingers had been recently. Bennett could have died from embarrassment.

“You have me to thank for that, Madame de Fer,” Dorian explained. “I’ve taught our friend here about some of the finer points of maintaining one’s appearance.”

The mage could lie through his teeth, and Bennett loved him for it. She looked nervously to Bull, whose sly smile and glimmering eye told her that he knew exactly why she was nervous. She was certain her complexion resembled that of a ripe autumn apple’s by now.

“That’s right,” Bull confirmed. “The ‘Vint is pretty persuasive when there’s something he wants.”

He winked at her then, a gesture that was completely ridiculous considering his one eye, and she was certain for a moment that Vivienne would catch on. Instead, the Enchanter looked to Dorian, suddenly looking a little sheepish.

“Oh, my. Are you two...?” Bennett had never seen the regal woman at a loss for words, and she realized with relief that she had entirely misinterpreted who the wink was intended for. If she wasn’t mortified herself, she might have laughed at the poor woman. Vivienne had been caught completely off guard by what she thought was the two men admitting the true nature of their relationship.

Bennett had no doubt that had she not been in the picture, Bull and Dorian would have had a fling of some sort. She couldn’t imagine any relationship of theirs lasting, but damn, it would have been a sight to see. She was almost a little bit envious of this imagined affair, a feeling she knew was absolutely ridiculous.

Dorian scoffed, his indignation convincing.

“He wishes,” he scoffed believably, and Bull simply grinned.

Vivienne didn’t know what to make of the situation, so she excused herself gracefully. Once the woman was out of earshot, Dorian snickered quietly.

“I want to die,” Bennett groaned, burying her face in her hands. “That was awful.”

“That was fun,” Bull chuckled.

“Our poor, innocent Bennett,” Dorian cooed, rubbing her back soothingly.

“Oh, please,” she snapped, sitting up to glare at him.

“Innocent my ass,” Bull said. “You should see the things she does for me.”

“Bull!” Bennett exclaimed as Dorian made a sound of disgust. The mage stood, straightening out his robes.

“You two are exhausting. And you owe me,” he said pointedly to Bennett before walking away.

She forced herself to meet his eye. Bull was so obviously amused by everything that had happened.

“You love embarrassing me, don’t you?”

“What can I say, I like watching a beautiful woman squirm,” he said in a low voice, sending a shiver racing down Bennett’s spine.

Being on the road always got to them. They were still attempting to keep their relationship a secret, and so any opportunities for contact were limited when they left Skyhold. Sometimes they could find a moment of privacy, but that night yielded no such solitude. She ached to feel his skin on hers and sighed knowing they would have to wait just a little longer.

“I miss you, Bull,” she murmured, and she could tell from the way his expression softened that he missed her, too.

“I know,” he said gently, and her heart swelled.

Unable to touch each other, they stayed by the fire together, getting what warmth they could from the flames burning low. They left when the embers glowed white hot, the night consuming that space they occupied together only for a moment.

**Author's Note:**

> If you’ve read this far, bless your soul. You’re a trooper.


End file.
